Carnage
Warhammer 40,000: Carnage is a side-scrolling, action role-playing game for mobile devices developed and published by Roadhouse Interactive. It is based on Games Workshop's iconic tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000. It was available on both the iOS App Store and the Android Google Play Store beginning in June 2014. The game has seen several updates since its launch, adding new Space Marine Chapters, game features, and campaign expansions. Gameplay Carnage is currently a single-player, side-scrolling, first person shooter where players take on the role of one of the available Space Marine Chapters. There is a heavy role-playing element where players progress, level-up their Space Marines and collect Wargear to become more powerful as the missions become more difficult. Players can move left and right, jump, and block, with two main attack buttons: shoot and melee. Players can also utilise Grenades and a Rage attack when available. Each weapon has unique abilities and some have their own special charge attacks for added damage. A core part of the gameplay is finding the right combination of Wargear to take on each mission, as missions become progressively more difficult with varying types of enemies and challenges. Warhammer 40,000: Carnage takes place on the world of Mithra on the outskirts of the Imperium. The story of Carnage was written by the award-winning Warhammer 40,000 novelist Graham McNeill. Playable Space Marine Chapters While the only playable character at the beginning of the game is the Ultramarines Chapter, additional Space Marine Chapters, such as the Space Wolves, Dark Angels, and Blood Angels, can be unlocked through various methods. New Chapters are added regularly through content updates. Each Space Marine has their own campaign and exclusive missions, which take place on the same campaign map. There are currently 3 campaign maps with over 60 missions available for each Chapter. The story of the game is revealed through the game's Codex as entries are unlocked by progressing through the campaign; each Chapter unlocks its own Codex entries. Wargear There are over 600 items of Wargear to collect in Carnage. Melee weapons include variants of Chainswords, Thunder Hammers, Power Fists, Lightning Claws, Power Mauls, Power Axes, Power Swords, and more. The ranged weapons available include many different types of Bolters, Bolt Pistols, Storm Bolters, Plasma Guns, Plasma Pistols, and more, all with varied attributes and abilities. There are 3 visual tiers of armour for each Space Marine Chapter for the head, chest, and greaves, with additional accessories such as Jump Packs, Purity Seals, and more. The level and quality of Wargear is split into 5 tiers: Common, Superior, Rare, Epic, and Mastercraft, with Mastercraft Wargear being the most rare and valued. The available slots to equip Wargear are melee weapon, ranged weapon, head, chest, greaves, and an accessory slot. A new slot was introduced in the Space Wolf Update for the new Support Drone feature. Wargear is collected through the accumulation of Supply Caches. Support Drones In the second content update, Carnage introduced a new gameplay feature where players could equip a Support Drone to follow them into battle to aid by either attacking or defending. There are over 100 variants of Drones to collect, from 4 classes: Melee, Ranged, Blocking, and Healing. Support Drones are equipped and collected, like Wargear, via Supply Caches. Supply Caches Supply Caches contain Wargear that players can obtain with currency they have earned in the game. There are two methods of obtaining Supply Caches. Mission Supply Caches are rewarded after completing each mission. The higher the level of the mission, the better the Supply Cache. Supply Caches are also available in the store, where players can exchange gold for the tier of Supply Cache of their choosing. Game Currency There are 3 currencies that players can use to purchase Wargear. * Silver is earned after each successful Mission, and is the main currency utilised. * Gold '''can either be rewarded through Star Rewards, or purchased within the Store. If a player does not have enough Silver for a transaction, Gold can be utilised to make up the difference. Gold is really an optional currency, as players can progress through the game without it. It exists for players who want to get the stronger Wargear faster, or want to purchase extra lives for the more challenging missions. * '''Blood Ore is earned by completing Fireteam missions. It can be used to get additional Wargear, but is also an optional currency as it is not necessary to complete the main campaign. Fireteam Missions Each mission has a Fireteam mission available, which can be unlocked by completing it with a 3-Star rating. To complete a Fireteam mission, players must come together to reach the objective. In order to do so, players must be Facebook friends with each other, and each have completed the mission with a 3-Star rating. Blood Ore is rewarded for completing each Fireteam mission. Star Rewards Each mission can be completed with a 3-Star rating/reward. Each mission also has 2 additional challenges, each with a possible 3-Star rating/reward. In total, players can earn up to 9 Stars per mission. Star Rewards are random and are given at various intervals of Stars collected; players can see when they receive the next reward at the bottom-right of the campaign screen. Known Rewards include Supply Caches and Currency. The Blood Angel Chapter can only be unlocked by collecting 75 Stars. Future Content Carnage launched with 2 maps, 50+ missions, and 2 playable Space Marines. Within months, 2 more Space Marine Chapters have been added, with a new map, new missions, and new gameplay features that enhance the game tremendously. The developer, Roadhouse Interactive, plans to launch new Chapters, new maps/missions, and new features on a regular basis. Sources *[https://itunes.apple.com/app/id858196064 Warhammer 40,000: Carnage iOS App Store listing] *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.roadhousegames.carnage Warhammer 40,000: Carnage Google Play Store listing] * [http://www.playcarnage.com Warhammer 40,000: Carnage Official Site] *[http://www.facebook.com/playcarnage Warhammer 40,000: Carnage Facebook Page] *[http://www.twitter.com/playcarnage Warhammer 40,000: Carnage Twitter Page] Videos Category:C Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games